We'll Always Be Together ll MLP:FIM Fan Fic Spike x Ember
by TheFanFicWriter0007
Summary: Dragon Lord Ember is called to Ponyville one day for an urgent meeting regarding Ember herself. She and Spike are excited for this trip, as they both have uncertain feelings about each other. Will they come together and find love, or continue on with life, just as friends? Read on to find out! MLP:FIM Fan Fic Spike x Ember
1. Disclaimer, Explanation and Prologue

Disclaimer, Explanation and Prologue

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. THIS IS A FANFICTION, AND IS TO BE USED ONLY FOR PLEASURE (not that way you dirty minded pervs... Well, maybe a little). PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK, BUT IF YOU SHARE IT, PLEASE LINK IT BACK TO ME.**

If you have any questions, PM me. Otherwise, let's get to the explanation and prologue (I would really suggest reading this to get an idea of what this story is about!

So, there have been 6 (ongoing) seasons of MLP:FIM, which started in 2011. Say ponies go by human years, but dragon years are a bit slower. Now, after doing calculations, Spike turns out to be 18 in 2016, but for the sake of the story, we'll say he's 13 in 2016 (but is a late bloomer, so he is short, but grows a lot in 2 years like me lol), and Ember is 15ish. This story takes place in 2018, so Spike is about 15, and Ember is 17ish. This is how I feel most comfortable telling my story. Also, Spike got over Rarity (I mean Jesus, he's not that dumb. He can take a hint).

The reason I am writing this is because I am CRAZZZZZYYYY over the ship of Ember and Spike. It's like the writers/creators wanted this ship. THEY FED IT RIGHT TO THE MLP:FIM COMMUNITY! *Ahem…* But also because I don't see a lot of these fan fics/stories/comic's, so I guess it's not popular enough, or everyone is too lazy to write this fic. Whatever the reason, I'm writing it, and I hope you enjoy it.

 **PROLOUGE**

This story takes place about 2 years after the call to compete to be the Dragon Lord. Ever since then, Dragon Lord Ember has made many trips to Ponyville, and some trips to Canterlot (royal duties). Almost every time one of these trips was made, Spike was there to see Ember, greet her, and say his goodbyes.

Over the course of these 2 years, Ember has learned a lot about everyday life in the pony world, one of the few is feelings. Because of this, Ember and Spike have grown a likeness to each other. They both secretly have had a crush on each other, without the other knowing it. But one day, Ember gets a letter from Princess Twilight saying her presence is needed in Ponyville immediately…


	2. Chapter 1: A Surprise Invitation

**_A.N. Just so you know, Ember changes Dragon Lord to Prince, or Princess._**

Chapter 1: A Surprise Invitation

Princess Ember sat at her throne inside of the great hall of the newly built castle, thinking to herself, when suddenly, a dragon burst through the doors, running towards the throne, panting.

"Princess Ember… *pant pant* a letter… *pant* from Ponyville… *PANT*".  
As soon as she took the scroll, the dragon collapsed onto the ground.  
"Thank you Garble. You may leave."  
"Of course your Lordsh- I mean, your highness."  
Ember smirked as Garble ran away, to complete other tasks. She knew that Garble had some feelings for her. Unfortunately, her heart was set on one, and only one other dragon, _Spike_.  
Every time she thought about him, she would crack a smile, and sigh with happiness, reliving her of whatever stress, and anger she had.

"Now is not the time to daydream" she told herself as she opened the scroll. As she read the scroll, a smile started growing on her face. As soon as she finished reading, she flew as fast as she could to her royal chambers, and started packing. As she was leaving the Dragon Lands, her father called out to her."EMBER!"  
She winced at the scream of her dad. She was used to it, but it still scared the shit out of everyone else.  
"Yes dad? What can I do for you?" Ember said when she arrived to her father.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
"I'm going to Ponyville." Ember replied.  
"AGAIN? YOU'VE BEEN THERE OVER 200 TIMES!" said her dad, in his loud voice.  
"They said it's an important meeting."  
"IT ALWAYS SEEMS TO BE." Her father said in a huff. She couldn't blame him though, as she used that as an excuse to get away very frequently.  
"It's just for a week. Besides, I left Eragon in charge." Eragon was a dragon that shared similar views with Ember, making him the perfect candidate as a temporary Leader.

"IF HE'S SUCH A GOOD LEADER, WHY DON'T YOU MARRY HIM ALREADY?" This caused Ember to blush a deep shade of crimson.  
"Because, I don't like him. You know who I like."  
"YEAH YEAH. THAT TINY DRAGON UM, SYCHE ISN'T IT?"  
"Actually, it's Spike, and he's not so small anymore. He's almost as tall as me. He's grown a lot in these past 2 years. Now if you excuse me, I need to get there by dusk."  
"BE SAFE EMBER!" Her father yelled after her, as she flew away.  
"I will!"

 ** _A.N. Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. I stayed up all night to write it, and I'm exhausted. I'ma go catch some Z's. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment! :)_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Spike was cleaning the castle, and doing his daily chores. He had nearly finished cleaning the castle, and was cleaning the throne room, when the Mane 6 came through the doors, talking excitedly.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Spike, curiosity blooming within him.  
"Oh hi Spike! We were just talking about how to celebrate Ember's birthday!" replied Twilight.  
"Yeah, we're gonna surprise her, and it's going to be AWESOME!" said Rainbow excitedly.  
"Oh cool! I can't wait, when's she coming?" asked Spike.  
"She will arrive tonight, and we'll surprise her tomorrow, so I'll need you to set up her room for her, since you know her the best. Is that ok Spike?" Twilight asked Spike.  
"Sure Twilight! I'll get right to it!" Spike said before running off.  
"To be honest, I think Spike is more excited to see Ember than any one of us." Said Applejack.  
"Mmm Hmm!" They all agreed simultaneously.

The day went by, and the Mane six and Spike prepared for Ember's arrival. Rarity designed the banners and tablecloths, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy put the decorations on the ceiling, Pinkie Pie made a big cake (and of course set up her party cannon), and Twilight and Applejack got some apple cider (and some apple wine). Spike finished setting up Ember's room, and decided to check up on the Mane 6. When he walked into the dining hall, he was amazed of how the room looked.  
"Wow! This room looks amazing! Ember is going to love it!" Spike exclaimed.  
"Well, it does look mighty fine an' all." Applejack replied.  
"I know! It looks amazing! I can't wait for Ember to get her, and see all the decorations, and the big cake, and the banners, and the cake!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.  
"Well, Ember arrives in half an hour, so we should get ready for her arrival." Twilight said in a cheerful, but tired voice.

Ember landed in Ponyville just as it was getting dark, and all the street lamps turned on. She walked slowly towards the castle, admiring the view of the sunset.  
'It looks amazing!' she thought, as she arrived at the doorstep of the castle. She put her luggage on the floor, and knocked on the door.  
*Knock Knock* The doors flew open, and Spike greeted her with a smile on his face.  
"Ember! Hello! Come in, let me take these for you!" Spike said excitedly. He took Ember's luggage, and brought it inside. Just then, Twilight, and friends appeared to greet Ember. They all gave Ember a hug, and chatted for a while, before sending her to sleep. Spike showed her to her room, and helped her settle in.

"Thanks for helping me out Spike. I've missed you." Ember said as she blushed.  
"Yeah, I missed you too…" Spike said, blushing as well. They both stood there for a moment feeling very awkward, before Ember broke the silence.  
"Well um, I'm going to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
"Yeah, uh, sure thing Ember. Have a good sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Spike replied to Ember.  
"Uh, ok. Goodnight?..." Ember said, her curiosity spiking. (Pun not intended, I swear.)  
"Goodnight." Spike said before leaving the room.

Ember flumped onto her bed, and pulled her Spike doll out of her bag. She looked at it and sighed with sadness. She could handle wars, and haters back home, but why was it so hard to tell Spike her feelings about him?  
'That's easy' she thought, as she tucked herself into bed, 'Spike likes Rarity. He'll never like me.'  
She laid in bed for a while before making up her mind.  
'No, I'll tell him tomorrow.'  
She smiled, snuggling up to her Spike doll before falling asleep.

Spike walked around the halls of Twilight's castle, thinking about Ember.  
"I like her. Why can't I tell her my feelings?" said out loud.  
'You know why. You've always been a coward.' He thought to himself, 'No, I'm not a coward. I got the crystal heart back to its place, and made friends with a changeling. I'll tell her my feelings tomorrow." Spike found himself at his room's doors. He decided to get some rest. After all, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

 ** _A.N. Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not writing this at 4 in the morning, so it's a bit longer. Thanks for being patient with me, as I have a lot planned for the future. Also, please don't hate, as I'm doing my best. *COUGH COUGH TheSinfulDragonEmperor COUGH COUGH* Sorry, I had a bad day… I'm a fucking horrible person. Why do you guys even like my shit? It's really crappy… Anyway, Like, Follow, and Comment please! Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 3: A Suprise

**_A.N. So, there are three dining rooms in Twilight's castle. There are two small ones, and a big one. The big dining room holds the cake, and the décor for Ember's party, so she hasn't seen the party stuff. I just needed to clear this up before we start. Also, I changed my email to thefanficwriter0007(a)gmail com, so don't use ztafan(a)gmail, otherwise I won't get your email._**

Chapter 3: A Surprise

"Ember, I need to tell you something." Spike said to Ember.  
"Yeah, what is it Spike?"  
"I WUV YOU!" Spike said in a baby voice.  
"Really?!" Ember said excitedly.  
" Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Spike said excitedly, the beeps getting louder.  
"What." Ember said, confused.  
Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Ember woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock, and smacked it, which turned it off.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEE-! *SMACK!*  
"Damn it."  
Ember walked into one of the the small dining rooms, and smelled something wonderful. She walked into the adjoining kitchen, and saw Spike cooking something.  
"Spike?" she asked, amazed that Spike knew how to cook.  
"Oh hey Ember. What's up?" Spike replied.  
"You know how to cook?" Ember asked.  
"Yeah, I took lessons a while back. It's kinda fun." Spike replied, "So, what can I get you?"  
"Oh, um… Just some eggs please." said Ember slightly blushing.  
Spike made both of them breakfast, and they both ate in silence, and talked a bit after they were done.  
"So how is it back at the Badlands?" Spike asked.  
"Oh my Celestia, you have no idea. It's SOOO boring, I have to do this, my advisors say I should do that, UHHGGG. This cycle is never ending. I'm glad to be able to get away once and a while." Ember said with a bit of frustration.  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that…" Spike said, feeling guilty. After all, he put her in this situation.  
"Oh well…" Ember said with a sigh.  
"Um, Spike, can I tell you something?  
"Sure…"  
"We've been friends for these last two years, ever since the competition." Ember started nervously blushing a dark shade of crimson, "and well I kinda… I li-" Ember was cut off by Twilight bursting through the dining room doors, very excited about something.  
"Spike! I need you in the treaty room! Ember, you should come as well!" Twilight said excitedly before running off.  
"Uh, you were saying Ember?" Spike asked, as his curiosity spiking. (Pun still not intended.)  
"Oh uh, hehe, It's nothing. I'll tell you later." Ember replied.  
"Are you ok Ember? You're a bit red." Spike asked, slightly worried.  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine. We better hurry. It sounds like something's going on." Ember said, as she ran off.  
"Hey! Wait for me Ember!" Spike called after her, running to catch up to her.

They arrived in the treaty room, and found the Mane 6 sitting on one side of the table.  
"Ember, spike, please sit. Ember, I believe it would be for the good of Equestria, if you were here today." Twilight said as Spike and Ember sat down.  
"What's going on? Did something happen?" Spike asked slightly worried.  
"Remember when you made friends with Thorax two years ago?" Twilight asked Spike  
"Yes… What does he have to do with this?" Spike asked, getting more worried by the minute.  
"The Changelings started producing their own love to feed off of, and now, Queen Chrysalis wants to negotiate a peace treaty, with Thorax as the ambassador. Princess Celestia, Luna, and Princess Cadence are on their way now." Twilight said nervously.  
Just then, the three princesses walked through the door, along with 30 royal guards who took positions around the room, and at all the exits.

They all sat and talked for 20 minutes before Chrysalis, Thorax and a few other Changelings walked through the doors, and sat down on the chairs provided. The whole room was quiet before Chrysalis broke the silence.

"Well then, shall we proceed?"

 ** _A.N. I just realized something. What if Thorax is Chrysalis' son? Because in season 2 or 3, she may have fucked Shining Armor when she was impersonating Cadence, and gave birth to the eggs shown in Thorax's episode. Maybe he's not evil because he got Shining Armor's DNA! OMFG! O.o_**


	5. Actually

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to clarify something that was brought to my attention thanks to Random.**_

 _ **I forgot that Thorax was part of the attack on Canterlot in the Season 2 finale (not Season 3), so Thorax isn't from Shining Armour. Sorry everyone, I forgot. Or, like Derpy would say: "Oops! My bad!" :P**_

 _ **The next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 4: The Treaty

**_A.N. Hey guys!, Sorry for not posting for a while, but I've been really busy with schoolwork, and sports, but I finally found some time to write! So I hope you've been enjoying the series so far, and like Chrysalis said "Well then, shall we proceed?"_**

Chapter 4: The Treaty

There was tension in the room as Chrysalis and Twilight debated the terms of their peace. Sometimes, one of the main six would ask a question.  
"So, just to get this straight, how'd this all start, beside us meetin' Thorax?" Applejack asked.  
"Well, my dear Applejack, it all started when somepony, FILLED with love walked into our secret little cave. We sensed the love, and we rushed to him, but when we got there, only a changeling stood there. He looked so proud, as though he had taken over the empire." Chrysalis replied. This is when Thorax piped in.  
"I told all my brothers and sisters that I knew how to produce love, and I could teach them too. Quite a few agreed to it, as they were starving. Some wanted to take my love to mate with the Queen, to grow our numbers."

At this, Chrysalis gave Thorax a pissed look, and hissed at him quietly as she turned slightly red.  
"But Chrysalis gave me mercy, and she wanted to know how to produce our own love. So for the last year, I've been teaching everyone how to. But when we had reached our maximum efficiency, Chrysalis wanted to start another war. But because half of the troops were only hatched a few years ago, I taught them how to be good. Not only did they refuse to go to war, the rest of the Changelings were tired of hiding, and fighting. We talked about it for almost 3 months when she finally decided to make peace, and not war. That's when I sent you the letter."  
"Well, we've very happy that you came to that conclusion Chrysalis." Celestia said.  
Luna also piped in, "Yes, we are. Now the fun has been doubled!" she said, with crickets chirping in the background.

They finished the treaty, set laws and rules, and finally when it was over, Chrysalis and her subjects stayed at the castle while the 3 princesses left to go back to Canterlot. After Everyone had gone to sleep, Spike went to Ember's room, and knocked on her door. The door opened, with Ember standing there.  
"Oh, Spike! What's up?"  
"We had something planned for your birthday today, but then Chrysalis came, so I brought you a present." Spike said slightly blushing.  
"Thank you Spike!" Ember said with gratitude. She opened her present, and gasped at the beautiful blue gem necklace that was inside, "Oh my goodness! This is beautiful Spike! Thank you so much!" She said as she gave Spike a hug.  
'Come on Spike, just tell her! Tell her now!' Spike thought in his head.  
"Thank you Spike. This is really pretty." Ember said, blushing a light shade of pink.  
"Yeah, no problem Ember… So, I uh…" Spike stumbled on his words, and started turning red, "I am, going to get to bed, because we'll probably be pretty busy tomorrow, so uh, I'ma get going. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Spike shouted as he ran off, tearing up.  
"Wait, Spike!" Ember called after him, "Oh Spike…" She sighed.

"You stupid! Fucking! Dumbass!" Spike said, hitting his head against the wall with each word.  
Twilight, who lived in the next room, quickly bursted through the doors, "Spike! Are you ok? What the hell is going on?"  
"I'm fine." Spike grumbled. He plopped down onto his bed, and revealed a bloodied and bruised bump on his head.  
"Oh my Celestia, no you are not! Why did you do this to yourself?" Twilight said, very worried as she started to fix up his head. "You probably don't know this, but I really like Ember, like, I have a crush on her. But the thing is, I can never find the courage to tell her.  
"Well, it's kind of obvious that you like her." Twilight said in a slightly amused voice.  
"Oh…" Spike said feeling embarrassed.  
"Well how about this, tomorrow, we'll invite everypony from Ponyville, and set a slow dance. Go ask her to dance with her, and tell her your feelings for her." Twilight said as she finished up fixing his head.  
"But what if Ember doesn't feel the same way?" Spike asked.  
"Then she doesn't like you that way. You know, there are plenty of fish in the sea Spike, and I'm confident that you'll find someone that's just right for you." Twilight said, comforting Spike.  
They both sat in silence, as Twilight made sure his head was ok, before finally talking to him, "Hey, you know that spot on the roof I took you?" Twilight asked as an idea sparked inside her head.  
"The place that's really nice at night, where you can see all the stars and the moon?" Spike replied catching on to her idea.  
"Well, maybe you could bring her up there tomorrow. I bet she would love that." Twilight told Spike.  
"That's a great idea Twilight! Thank you. You're the best." Spike told Twilight as he hugged her.  
"No problem Spike. Oh, you're so grown up! I miss when you were a cute chubby baby dragon." She told Spike.  
"Twilight! Stahp it…" Spike said blushing.  
"Ok Spike. Go get some sleep; you have a big day tomorrow." Twilight told Spike.  
"Thanks Twi, you too. See you tomorrow." Spike replied.  
"Night Spike!"  
"Night Twilight!"

 ** _A.N. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't think I'm going to add any sexual scenes, so if that's what you were hoping for, sorry. It's just not my cup of tea, you know? Also, I hope you liked the Chrysalis side story. I know it's not the best, but I do what I can. Anyway, if you have any ideas, or anything you want to say, please do. Otherwise, see you soon!_**


	7. Well Shit

Ok, so I just watched the season finale of season 6 of MLP and I LOVED the ending. I'm really excited for the changelings! I just wish Chrissye wasn't such a sore bitchy loser and became good as well. Oh well, too bad for Queen moldy cheese. Even though it has a WONDERFUL ending which I LOVED, it took a shit on meh story, so I'ma have to either make a new chapter (I will keep the old one as a memory), or edit the current chapter. So yeah, stay tuned for that guys and I'll see you soon!

BTW, Temmie says HoI!


End file.
